Protectors of The Elemental Nation!
by JustinAT
Summary: Ichigo and his 'team' return to Kohona to stop the attack of Pain. Everyone's fate will change when they stay to protect the village from any further attacks. How will the destiny of everyone change when they fight in the 5th Shinobi War? Who will live? Who will die? How can Ichigo deal with his romantic feelings when he still holds on to the past? Sucky Summary Ichigo/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**The fucking summary sucked, I know. **

Six people dressed in Anbu outfits jumped through the trees in the Land of Fire. They haven't been to Kohona in a few years, since they were on a secret S-Class mission that was given by the Third Hokage.

"We almost fuckin' there yet?" a blue haired man asked while looking over to his five other teammates through his bluish-white, panther-like mask. One of the three girls of the group looked over at him. Even though the blue haired man couldn't see her face, which was covered by a white, shark-like mask, he knew she was giving him an irritated look.

"No, Grimmjow. We are still a few miles away from Kohona. It will still be a few minutes before we reach Kohona. Be patient." The said man grit his teeth.

"Fuck that! Let's pick up our fucking speed!" Grimmjow yelled as light blue Spiritual Pressure formed around his feet.

"Grimmjow, wait!" One of the guys with a monkey-like mask said as he tried to reach over to him. Before he could, Grimmjow was already out of their sight. "Dumbass," he started, "He doesn't even know where he is going."

The three girls nodded their heads in agreement. The last guy of the group hadn't talked at all since they were called off their mission.

One of the girls with long, bluish-green hair and a goat-like mask over her face, looked over to him. "Ichi," He didn't say anything. "Is everything okay?"

"Ichi" stopped on one of the branches. The others stopped along with him. "Yeah," his voice sounded like it echoed through his white, skull-looking mask. "I agreed of what Grimmjow said. Let's quicken our speed. We don't have time to slack off. Kohona's under attack and if we don't get there soon…" He didn't want to finish. The others just nodded their heads.

Within a flash, Ichigo was gone. "He's been acting strange lately." The shortest girl of the group said. "Do you think it is because of-"

"Let's not talk about that now, Rukia. Let's head to Kohona." Rukia nodded her head and they all disappeared in an instant.

X-X

"Universal Pull." Pain stated as Naruto came flying towards him. Naruto grunted when Pain smashed him into the ground. His eyes went wide when Pain pulled out one of his poles and stabbed both his hands into the ground.

"Will this make you a little more accommodating…Kyuubi?" Pain said, crouching in front of Naruto.

"What are you?! Just what the hell are you, dammit?! Why are you doing this?!" Naruto struggled to get his hands out from the pole. The more he moved, the more his hands were filled with pain."

"Why…you ask?" Pain started. "Events always occur without warning. Its always after the event that everything becomes clear."

Pain looked down at Naruto a few minutes. "You asked me why I am doing this…my answer won't change anything. But if we have a little talk…just maybe…" Pain stood up, still looking down at Naruto.

"My goal is something that Jiraiya-sensei could never obtain…I told you before. Through justice I will bring peace." He heard Naruto grit his teeth.

"Peace…you say? Justice…you say? You've got to be kidding freaking kiddin' me! My teachers! My Master! My friends! My village! How can you say that…when you destroyed that all?!" Naruto started to pant slightly.

"Then what do you want?" Pain asked.

"What do I want? I want to defeat you! _I _want to bring peace to the Shinobi world!" Naruto exclaimed.

Pain started to walk to Naruto's side. "I see…that is wonderful. That is justice. But…my family. My village. My friends…they were all destroyed, too." Naruto's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Kohona…had gotten too big. The Nations make war to protect their interests…for national gain. If they don't, their people will starve. The battle ground for the war was always a small village…my small village." Pain stopped there.

"You and I…are no different. We both want the same thing…of what Jiraiya spoke of. Peace. This world is full of hatred." Pain stated. Naruto thought of something that Jiraiya had told him a couple years back on their training together.

"How would you face this hatred in order to build peace?" Pain waited for an answer. "Let me hear your answer."

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again. He spoke, "I don't know…"

"I created the "Akatsuki" in order to break off the hatred." Pain and Naruto talked for a few more minutes about finding true "peace" in the Shinobi world.

Pain then walked around Naruto again, stabbing three poles into each side of him, so in total, seven poles struck down Naruto. Hinata them appeared behind Pain, ready to strike him. Pain retaliated by forcing her down in the ground, right in front of Naruto.

Hinata stood up. "I won't let you lay a finger on Naruto!"

Naruto yelled, "Hinata! What are you doing?! You're no match for—"

"I know," she cut him off. "I'm just being selfish. I'm here on my own free will. I nearly went the wrong way…I would always end up and cry. But you showed me…the right way." She took her fighting pose.

"I'm not afraid of protecting you…because I love you." Naruto's eyes widened when she dashed towards Pain. She used Gentle Fist, trying to attack Pain's chest.

"Almighty Push." He calmly stated.

"Gah!" Hinata screamed as she hit the ground hard.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled. Pain stabbed at the ground, causing a dust cloud to fly everywhere. The people who were watching had their eyes opened wide.

"Hinata!" Naruto screamed to the heavens.

"What?" Pain said as he looked at the ground. In front of him was…nothing.

Pain and Naruto heard grinding of teeth from beside them. They looked over to see the same blue-haired man with the panther mask holding an unconscious Hinata over his shoulder, and his sword in his other hand.

Grimmjow sighed in irritation. "Goddammit. Where the hell are Kurosaki and the others!" Pain's eyes widened at the reference to "Kurosaki". "The should've fuckin' been here by now!"

"W-who are…?" Naruto was grateful that this man saved his friend, but who was he?

Grimmjow looked down at Naruto. "Huh? When the hell did you get there kid?"

Naruto grit his teeth in anger. "No time for that! Get these poles out of me a let me fucking kill this bastard."

"Tch. A kid like you shouldn't be fighting the Akatsuki." Grimmjow looked at Pain through his mask. "Especially someone like him."

"You are not Anbu, are you? You're something else." Pain asked. Grimmjow chuckled slightly and nodded his head.

"Yeah, my team ain't nothin' like those Anbu. Hehe, we're not silent. We just dress like 'em." Grimmjow stated.

"No shit we're not silent! It's 'cuz of you!" The trio looked over to see Grimmjow's other five friends appear out of nowhere.

"More reinforcements?" Pain said as he spotted a head full of orange hair. '_Kurosaki_.' He thought in his head.

"Tch, these pricks ain't reinforcements! I can handle you myself!" Grimmjow yelled.

The one with the monkey mask growled. "Just shut up and hand the girl over to Rukia! We don't have time for this!" Grimmjow clicked his tongue in annoyance and Flash Stepped over to his "team".

"Honestly…you boys are such nuisances." The girl with the shark mask stated calmly. The girl with the goat mask chuckled.

"You're so funny Harri-chan!" She said in a high-pitched voice.

"Shut up Harribel! You too Neliel!" They both yelled at the same time. Neliel pouted cutely, and crossed her arms underneath her breast.

"Ichi! Those two idiots are being mean to me again!" Neliel yelled as she grabbed Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo sighed in annoyance. "It's alright, Nel. Let's focus on fighting this guy." Ichigo and Pain stared each other down. _'Out of all the people…' _

Harribel took Hinata out of Grimmjow's hands and flash stepped over to Sakura and the others.

"You two are a medical ninjas, are you not?" Harribel asked.

Sakura and Ino nodded their head dumbly. "Yes, but who are you guys?" Sakura asked.

"That is not for you to know just yet." Harribel spotted a blonde women lying on a blanket, being healed by another medical ninja. "Is she the Hokage?" Harribel asked, pointing over to Tsunade.

"Yes." Sakura stated nervously. Harribel Flash-Stepped over to her, and kneeled down.

"Hey!" the anonymous medical ninja yelled. "What do you think you are doing?!" Harribel just ignored him and took a small green pill out one of her small pouch. She opened Tsunade's mouth and popped the pill in her mouth. Tsunade coughed a bit, and her eyes flickered open a few times. "Huh?! Hokage-sama was in a coma! How did you-"

"It was a special medical pill. Made from special herbs from around the world." Harribel said in an emotionless voice.

Sakura and Ino looked at her in amazement, and then they heard a buzzing sound from behind them. They looked over to see Nel, Rukia, and Ichigo. Ichigo had Naruto in his hands, who was yelling something about putting him down.

"Oi! Dumbass put me down!" Naruto yelled as he flailed his arms weakly.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and growled. "Enough kid! You're lucky I even made it here on time!" Ichigo laid Naruto down in front of Ino and Sakura. Ichigo sighed, "Here, heal this idiot."

"W-what about you?" Ino asked, stuttering a bit.

Ichigo smiled behind his mask. "Ichi'll kick this guys ass!" Nel yelled as she hugged Ichigo.

"Neliel! Language!" Rukia yelled as she punched the top of Nel's head.

"Owie! That hurts Ru-ru-chan!" Rukia growled at the nickname.

Ichigo sighed again before speaking up. "Renji, Grimmjow, and I will take him down."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Did you not see what he did to this village?! Look around!"

"Don't you think I know kid?! I can fucking see that!" Ichigo yelled as he rose his Spiritual Pressure. Sakura and Ino started to sweat from the power, and looked at him with surprise in their eyes. Naruto was a little scared when he saw Ichigo's eyes change color from behind his mask.

"Ichigo, settle down." Rukia said. Ichigo steadied his Spiritual Pressure, and looked over to Grimmjow and Renji, who were holding off Pain.

Rukia looked down at Naruto through her white sphere shaped mask. "Don't worry. We are stronger then you think." Naruto grit his teeth, knowing he couldn't protect his own village, and that it would have to bring in complete strangers to assist him.

"Hey kid," Ichigo said without looking back at him, but still bringing the attention of Naruto. "Don't sweat about it. We're part of the village."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly before he smiled. "Heh…my names not kid…it's Naruto Uzamaki! And I'm going to be the Hokage one day!" Naruto yelled as he gave Ichigo a thumbs up.

Ichigo chuckled before turning his head to look at Naruto. "Oh really? Well…the name is Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Hehe, funny name!" Ichigo growled. "Well Ichigo, kick his ass for me!" Ichigo nodded his head and disappeared from their sights to join the battle.

Nel looked at Naruto, a hidden smile on her beautiful features. "Ichi will beat him! I know it!" They all sweat dropped at her child-like attitude.

X-X

Renji had his sword readied in his hand. "Oi, Grimmjow! You see Ichigo?!"

"I'm right here." Ichigo said as he appeared in the middle of the two.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Fucking finally! I was tired of holding back on this guy! I mean seriously! Why the hell did we have to wait for you to come back?! He could've been dead already!" Renji face-palmed his…mask and sighed.

Ichigo just ignored him and took his sword out of his sheath. "Alright, I'm ready to kick some ass!" Ichigo yelled as they all dashed towards Pain at incredible speeds.

X-X

Sakura gulped slightly as she watched as the three fought Pain. "A-are you sure those guys are going to be okay?" She asked as she looked over to Rukia, Nel, and Harribel who were watching the fight also.

"I am certain those three will be okay." Harribel said in her same emotionless tone.

"Uh huh! Those three will crush him!" Nel said as she nodded her head.

"Yeah…just believe in them. After all…they aren't regular Shinobi." Rukia said as she gained a small smile behind her mask. Nel and Harribel grinned slightly too.

Naruto rose his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just watch the fight. It's going to start get interesting soon." Rukia said as they all looked back towards the fight.

X-X

Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Renji jumped back away from Pain.

"Oi, Ichigo. Why don't ya say we unleash some more power?" Grimmjow asked with a maniacal grin stretching across his face.

"I think the sadist is right. We aren't going to beat him if we don't raise out power a little." Renji said, looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed before nodding his head. "I guess you're right. We'll raise our power a little…for now." They all grinned and the air started to get a little dense.

Reddish-pink Spiritual Pressure formed around Renji's from, light blue Spiritual Pressure formed around Grimmjow's form, and dark blue, almost black, Spiritual Pressure formed around Ichigo.

Pain's eyes widened at the sudden force. "LET'S GO!" The trio yelled as the ran at Pain again…

**A/N**

**Sorry for the sucky cliffhanger and the short chapter to my new story, but I'm tired and I have school tomorrow so I need some sleep.**

**Tell me what you guys think of 'Protectors of The Elemental Nations' in the reviews so far! **


	2. Chapter 2

**There's something I forgot to add last chapter. Everybody from the 'team' has his or her same Zanpakuto shape when it is "unreleased", except Ichigo and Harribel. They have a regular daito. Speaking of Harribel, her and Grimmjow have Shikai and Bankai abilities. I didn't want to give them Hollow powers since I couldn't find a way to bring Arrancars/Espada in. I'm still trying to find a way to bring Ichigo's hollow powers in. I'm thinking about making the Hollow powers like Jinchuuriki powers. I.E. its past down from offspring to offspring, or something like that. And Ichigo and the gang might use some jutsu.**

**Oh yeah and I didn't put this in the summary: Powerful/Badass Bleach characters!**

Pain grunted as he felt Grimmjow's fist plant into his stomach. He was sent flying backwards into the debris behind him. "Take that ya bastard!" Grimmjow yelled through a maniacal laugh. Ichigo and Renji appeared next to him.

"Don't underestimate him, Grimmjow. Don't forget he's the leader of the Akatsuki." Ichigo said.

Renji nodded his head in agreement. "Don't let your power get to your head. He's not as weak as I thought."

Grimmjow scoffed behind his mask. "The hell you mean? Just five minutes ago you were complaining about your power and agreeing with me that we should raise our Spiritual Pressure!"

Renji shook his head. "I know that," he started. Renji watched Pain rose from the debris. "He's holding back. He's been holding back since the beginning."

Ichigo pulled his Zanpakuto out of its black sheath. It was a long katana with a black hilt and a black circle resembling a black moon as its crossguard. "I'll go next." Grimmjow tch'd and Renji nodded his head. Ichigo ran towards Pain, and swung his Zanpakuto to the left, aiming for Pain's waist.

Pain retaliated by blocking with his left hand and using one of his hidden Chakra Disruption Blades. Pain brought up his right hand to stab Ichigo in the face. Ichigo quickly took his left hand off his Zanpakuto and caught Pain's attack.

"Why're you holding back, Pain?" Ichigo said, looking into Pain's Rinnegan with stern eyes.

"Because," Pain looked over Ichigo's shoulder to look at Grimmjow and Renji. "You three aren't attacking at once. Why should I should back if you three aren't going to fight me all at once?"

Ichigo scoffed. "Stop bullshitting me. I should just end this now." Ichigo jumped back a few yards as his blade started to glow a dark blue color. **"Getsuga…Tenshō!"** a dark blue wave of energy shot towards Pain. Naruto's eyes widened at the power of the attack.

All Pain did was raise both of his hands and whispered, "Almighty Push." The wave suddenly crashed into an invisible force and was pushed away from Pain. Dust and debris flew everywhere around the two opponents.

_5…_

Pain looked left and right, trying to anyone. He closed his eyes, trying to spot Ichigo's chakra.

_4…_

Pain's eyes opened when he felt two strong chakra levels to the left and right of him.

_3…_

Renji and Grimmjow came from each side of Pain, ready to strike him.

_2…_

Their blades were about to strike Pain's sides until…

_1…_

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Pain yelled. The two were sent flying back away. Pain looked around to find Kurosaki, but he was out of sight.

"Looking for me?" Pain turned around to see Ichigo's blade mere inches away from his face. Pain brought his Chakra Disruption Blades up to counter Ichigo's strike. "Damn, almost got you." Ichigo snickered.

"That strategy was pointless. I can sense your chakra levels easily if you three let your power loose like that." Pain said while his eyes bored into Ichigo's brown ones.

"Oh, really? Then why did it take you so long to figure out that I was behind you?" Pain said nothing. He suddenly brought his free hand up and stabbed at Ichigo's face with another pole. Ichigo didn't bother evading the attack, so he let the blade hit his face. His mask flew up into the air, and everyone watched as they thought that another person was defeated so easily by Pain. Ichigo's mask fell and hit the dirt below and shattered into pieces.

X-X

"Ichigo!" Naruto yelled while trying to get up from the ground. He grunted when Rukia pushed him back to the ground. For such a petite girl, she had a lot of strength!

"Relax. Just wait and watch." Rukia said behind her mask. Naruto grit his teeth then looked back at the battlefield. Rukia walked back to Harribel and Nel, who had their backs faced towards Sakura, who was healing Hinata, Ino, who was healing Naruto, and Naruto, who was watching the fight with anger.

"Shouldn't you guys be helping them?! They are your friends, aren't they?!" Naruto yelled as he looked towards the three girls with narrowed eyes.

The three didn't bother looking back at them. "Naruto's right! We need to help them!" Sakura yelled as she started to stand up.

Harribel turned around to look at them. "No, your job is to heal the Hokage," she then looked down at Naruto. "You can't help those three. It's already too late." They gave her a questioning look before they felt a spike in chakra levels **(I'll be switching out from chakra and spiritual pressure from time to time when it comes to the Bleach characters)**.

X-X

Ichigo brought his hand to his face and rubbed the place where Pain hit him. Blood started to drip down Ichigo's non-hidden face. He then looked up at Pain with a smirk sketched on his face. Naruto and the others who have never seen Ichigo's face before looked at him with wide eyes. Ichigo had chocolate brown eyes and had a grin on his face.

"Damn…not my mask. That was a special mask, too." Ichigo chuckled darkly when his power level rose once again.

"Impossible! Why aren't you dead?!" Pain asked.

Ichigo chuckled again as an eerie dark blue cloak started to cover his body. "Aww, not even going to ask what they are? I'll tell you anyways. The Third Hokage gave them to us. It acts as a Power Seal. All of our masks do. If we didn't have them, we couldn't intimidate our enemies when we want to surprise them! Ain't that right, Renji, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow laughed and took off his mask to reveal his face. "Hell yeah! No holding back!" Renji just scoffed and took off his mask too.

"I guess there's no need to hid anymore." Renji said and he crushed his mask. Grimmjow did the same. Grimmjow had light blue eyes with green markings under them. Renji had small brown eyes and had a red head band covering his forehead.

X-X

"Yay! I don't need to wear this smelly mask!" Nel said as she threw her mask at the ground. Her power was let loose, and Naruto and the others were surprised that someone as childish as Nel would have such a strong chakra level. It made them feel faint since they were so close to her.

"Neliel! Control your power!" Rukia yelled as she too took off her mask. Nel apologized and controlled her power. Rukia's power was strong as well, but not as strong as Nel's. Harribel said nothing as she took her mask off. Her power was about the same as Nel's.

The three women looked back at the others so they can see their faces. Rukia had large dark purple eyes that went well with her short, black hair. Nel had large hazel eyes and had a horizontal crimson line that stretched below her eyes. Harribel had light green eyes with blonde eyelashes that matched her blonde hair. She had two blue tattoo lightning bolts on both sides of her cheeks.

Nel giggled cutely and waved at them. "We didn't meet properly guys! My name is Neliel Tu Odelschwanck!" They sweat dropped at how calm Nel could be at a time like this.

"Neliel-san. Let's save the introductions for later, please." Harribel said calmly.

"Alright Harri-chan!" Nel cheered as Harribel pinched the bridge of her nose.

X-X

"Oi, Renji! Time for plan B!" Ichigo yelled and looked back at Renji.

"Plan B? What's that Kurosaki?" Grimmjow asked. His widened when he felt something bind his arms to his chest. He looked down to see paper used for paper bombs covering his upper body. The paper had something one it that reminded Grimmjow of seals. "Oi, Renji! Get this shit off of me!" Grimmjow yelled, struggling to get himself free from the binding.

"Sorry Grimmjow, we gotta let strawberry do the rest." Renji said with a sly smirk.

"Fuck you, pinnapple head!" Ichigo screamed. He growled before looking over to Rukia and the others. "Midget! Go look for any survivors in the village! I'll deal with Pain!" Renji laughed at Rukia, who was giving Ichigo a death glare.

"Grr! I know what to do! Just deal with him already! And don't call me a midget you idiot!" Rukia yelled as she threw a rock at Ichigo's face.

Renji picked up the Grimmjow who was still bind by the paper seal. "Hey, hey, hey! Where are we going?! I wanna kick this guy's ass!" Grimmjow yelled. Renji rolled his eyes and flash stepped over to the others.

"This is plan B, dumbass." Renji said.

"What the hell do you mean?! I can't let Kurosaki have all the fun!" Grimmjow yelled as Renji dropped him on the ground. "Ow! You fucker! I swear to Kami as soon as these thing are off, I'll kick you _and _Kurosaki's ass when he gets back!" Grimmjow twirled on the ground, thinking it would break him free.

Harribel then walked over to him and planted her foot on his back. "Calm down, Grimmjow. We needed to restrict you so you wouldn't get in the way of Ichigo." She said in a cold tone.

Grimmjow started to understand what she was talking about. "He needs to finish this. It's been going on long enough."

X-X

"Why did you send them back?" Pain asked, walking up to Ichigo holding his blades in each hand.

"I want to fight you one on one. But lets take this somewhere else." Ichigo said as he looked out into the forest. "Somewhere away from the village."

"And why would I accept such a request? We can fight here." Pain said as Ichigo looked back at him with narrowed eyes.

"It wasn't a request…it was an _order."_ Ichigo suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Pain and gripped his face, and then Flash Stepped miles away from the village.

"Holy Shit!" Naruto yelled. "They disappeared!" Everyone face palmed.

X-X

Pain panted when Ichigo dropped him on the ground. _'What was that? Was that the same technique from all those years ago? What did he call it? Shunpo? He's gotten so fast with it.'_ Pain looked up at Ichigo. _'Just how strong did you get Ichigo Kurosaki? How can someone like you dramatically increase your power in a short period of time like you have?'_

"You can hear me can't you, Nagato?" Ichigo asked calmly.

X-X

Nagato coughed up blood, and Konan wiped it away from his face. "Nagato…do not push yourself any more. Your body can't take it." Konan said worriedly.

"I know…I'll end this soon." Nagato said before closing his eyes.

X-X

"Yes I can…Ichigo." Pain said. "I've listened to you since the beginning of our fight.

Ichigo grit his teeth. "Oh you have?! Then let me ask you this since you can fucking hear me! What the **fuck** have you done to my village?! Why have you destroyed and killed innocent people for no damn reason?!" Pain looked into Ichigo's eyes which were full of nothing but hatred and anger.

"Because…I need to bring peace into this world…through justice." Pain said.

Ichigo's bangs covered his eyes. "Peace…? Justice…? You think killing thousands of men, women, and children will bring peace? Tch…let me tell you something…you're fucking wrong!" Ichigo Flash Stepped in front of Pain and swung down at his chest.

Pain was barely able to block the attack. His Akatsuki cloak had a slash in it and blood spewed from his chest.

"Wrong you say?" Pain asked. "Then why is it that you thought the same way years ago?"

"Don't you dare speak of that time." Ichigo spat. "I was different back then…I was corrupt."

"Corrupt? No…you weren't corrupt. You chose that path. You chose to murder, steal, and…"

"I thought I told you to not speak of that!" Ichigo dashed at Pain and sliced down his shoulder. Pain blocked again and looked at Ichigo.

"You would've been a great ally towards the Akatsuki. You six were all orphans of war…just like us." Ichigo put more pressure down on Pain.

"**Shut up! Getsuga Tenshō!"** Ichigo yelled as a dark blue wave crashed down on Pain. The wave turned into a dark pillar of light that beamed up into the sky.

X-X

"Whoa," Naruto whispered, looking up at the pillar of light. "Is that Ichigo?"

"Of course it is, dumbass." Grimmjow said, who was still sealed and lying on the ground on his side.

Naruto sweat dropped. "It's hard to take you serious when you're in a pose like that." Renji, Rukia, and Nel laughed while Harribel let out a rare chuckle.

"He's really strong…" Sakura whispered.

Nel giggled. "Oh yeah, Ichi's strong! He's our team leader! He's the strongest out of all of us!" Sakura and Ino's eyes widened.

"How strong are you guys?" Ino asked.

Nel shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno, we haven't used our "special ability" on any _real_ enemies yet. We all just learned it a four years ago."

"Special ability?" Naruto asked.

"It's when our-" Nel was cut off when Harribel put her hand over her mouth.

"Neliel-san, we shouldn't let our secret techniques out." She said coldly. Nel nodded her head and apologized.

"Sorry Harri-chan! I won't do it again!" Nel leaped and gave Harribel a tight hug. Renji, Grimmjow and Naruto started to get nose bleeds when they saw Nel and Harribel's large breast rub together through their Anbu chest plates.

Harribel pinched the bridge of her nose. Ino and Sakura just scoffed while Rukia punched Nel on top of the head. "That's enough Nel!"

"Owie! Stop hitting me Ru-chan!" Renji wiped the blood from his nose and looked back at the waves of energy that was being fired around Ichigo and Pain's battleground.

"At this rate…Ichigo might have to use his special ability." He said quietly.

X-X

Ichigo panted heavily after he fired his last Getsuga Tenshō. His upper body was bare now since part of his Anbu outfit got ripped of from all of the explosions. Pain stepped out of a dust cloud. His Akatsuki cloak was ripped only on his upper torso.

"It's going to take much more than that to kill me Ichigo. What happened to your aggression? You've lost it and it made you weak…it was because of that girl…wasn't it?" Pain asked.

"Screw you!" Ichigo spat.

"I remember when Master Jiraiya found you after the war. _All_ six of you." Pain started to walk towards Ichigo. "He told me how he found each and everyone of you…of how he watched all of you do horrifying things at such a young age…he thought you would bring the "Darkness" back into this world. The thing is…" Pain reached his hand up with his pole his hand. "The "darkness" never left." Pain swung downwards and sliced Ichigo's chest to his abdomen.

Ichigo screamed as blood spewed out of his body. **"Ichigo…"** Ichigo's eyes widened.

'_Old man…? What are you doing?' _Ichigo's Zanpakuto started to glow a light blue. Pain jumped back, thinking it was another Getsuga Tenshō.

"**I'm trying to help you. Do not fear my power. If you do not use my power soon…you will die." **Ichigo nodded his head slowly.

'_I'm not ready to die so soon…Old man Zangetsu!' _Inside Ichigo's inner world, Zangetsu smiled.

"**Good…then shout my name, Ichigo!"**

Ichigo's Zanpakuto rattled in his hand and Ichigo smiled. **"Pierce the Heavens and Slay the Moon, Zangetsu!"** And with that, a pillar of dark blue shot up towards the sky…


End file.
